Víktor Yanukóvich/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukraine Prime Minister Viktor Yanukovich, German Foreign Minister Frank Walter Steinmeier. NICOLAS BOUVY Angela Merkel - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Viktor Yanukovich at a meeting with Angela Merkel. By Oleh Havrylyshyn Francia * Ver François Hollande - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Hollande y Víktor Yanukóvich. Fotos de Twitter de Dmitry Smirnov Países Bajos * Ver Mark Rutte - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukraine's Fuel Minister Eduard Stavitsky, Ukraine's President Viktor Yanukovich, Netherlands' Prime Minister Mark Rutte and Peter Voser CEO of Royal Dutch Shell (L-R) shake hands after exchanging a signed agreement at a meeting during the annual meeting of World Economic Forum (WEF) in Davos January 24, 2013. REUTERS/Pascal Lauener Europa del Sur España * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| El presidente de Ucrania, Víktor Yanukóvich (izquierda), saluda a Rajoy durante la final de la Eurocopa. JUAN CARLOS CÁRDENAS (EFE) Italia * Ver Romano Prodi - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| ROMANO PRODI - President of the EU Commission held talks with Ukrainian Prime Minister VIKTOR YANUKOVYCH (l) in Brussels. (Photo: European Commission) Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| ASTANA, KAZAKHSTAN. DECEMBER 2, 2010. United States Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton, Prime Minister of Italy, Silvio Berlusconi (front row, from L) and Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovich (Yanukovych), foreground right, pose during a family photo session at the summit of the Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe (OSCE) Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| KIEV, UKRAINE - JULY 01: (L-R) Ukraine's President Viktor Yanukovych, President of the Italian Football Federation Giancarlo Abete, Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti and UEFA President Michel Platini during the UEFA EURO 2012 final match between Spain and Italy at the Olympic Stadium on July 1, 2012 in Kiev, Ukraine. (Photo by Claudio Villa/Getty Images) Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukraine's President Viktor Yanukovich (R-L), British Prime Minister David Cameron, Sweden's Prime Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Viktor Yanukovych and Aleksander Kwasniewski. Photo: Yalta European Strategy Bronisław Komorowski - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski and Viktor Yanukovych. Photo: Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev y Viktor Yanukovich en su encuentro. | Reuters Víktor Yanukóvich - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Зачем Янукович встречался с Путиным © РИА Новости, Сергей Гунеев Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kravchuk - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| El presidente de Ucrania Víktor Yanukóvich (2i) se reúne con sus tres antecesores en el cargo, Leonid Kravchuk (2d), Leonid Kuchma (dcha) y Víktor Yúschenko (izda), para encontrar una salida a la crisis provocada por las protestas opositoras, en Kiev, Ucrania, el 10 de diciembre del 2013. EFE Leonid Kuchma - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (L) and Prime Minister Viktor Yanukovich take part in a ceremony to lay flowers at the monument to Chernobyl catastrophe Víktor Yanukóvich - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Yushchenko (L) will regret choosing Yanukovych (R) as Prime Minister. Kiev Ukraine News Blog (2005-2017) Petró Poroshenko - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Petro Poroshenko, then economy minister (at far left) and then President Viktor Yanukovych (front, right) are at the Transmash factory in Luhansk on Oct. 16, 2012. Poroshenko served as economy minister for nine months during Yanukovych’s presidency. (UNIAN) Fuentes Categoría:Víktor Yanukóvich